


Things I'd Wish I Was Told

by AKatsBell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of medication, could be despair or non-despair, haha kinnie go brr, tics, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKatsBell/pseuds/AKatsBell
Summary: Oh, if only someone would have mentioned this once, in passing at least. (This is purely a vent fic)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, romantic or platonic - Relationship, you decide - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Things I'd Wish I Was Told

You know, one would think that you would be told about how certain ADHD meds exacerbate any tic disorders that you may have. Especially since tic disorders are commonly comorbid with ADHD. Apparently not. But that's just my luck isn't it, ha. I should just contact my psychiatrist about this for guidance and try to learn how to cope with the frequent tics that I have to deal with for the foreseeable future...  
  
It's times like these when I just wish I had more people I trusted enough to lean on for support. But I guess when you don't talk to anyone because you don't want to be an annoyance to everyone that you have the ability to contact to lean on for support, that's just an inevitability, huh. You are the one that the other person contacts to get the support you gladly provide to them, even though you feel like you're terrible at that, and you say nothing when you need support and then everything ends up feeling one-sided and like the person only sticks around because you always give, never ask, and that they don't really like you, even though you know that's false, that they stay because they actually like you, even though you are absolute shit at communicating and expressing how much you care for them...  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that Hajime was home. Ha, of course I couldn't even notice that, I really am a terrible person to know. He opened the door slowly, knowing that I liked to pace round the room, listening to music. He started doing that after the fifth time he accidentally hit me with the door. As Hajime looked over to me with concern, I started to tic again, of course. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
He said it so softly, the same softness he always uses when he knows I'm not okay, and he always knows. Always. I just respond by shaking my head while holding out my arms to him, silently asking for a hug. He gave a small nod of understanding before taking me up into his arms. He ran his hand through my hair while I cried into his chest, waiting on me to continue the conversation when I was ready.  
  
When I finally answered, all I could think to say was: "One would think that you would be made aware that the meds you were put on could exacerbate any possible comorbid tic disorders, but apparently not." Hajime just opened his arms again, a silent offer for comfort. I eased right back into his chest. "Everything will end up okay, we'll handle this, together." And I had full belief we would.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I was not doing the greatest when I wrote this... This was just me throwing my thoughts into my notes app. Also fun fact, in the middle of writing this was when I realized I truly am a Nagito kinnie. So fun.


End file.
